The Rewards We Reap
by Ilmare2
Summary: Sequel to The Price We Pay. The continuing story of Deputy Headmaster Snape, retired Dumbledore and everyone else! Abandoned but I think it could be considered complete as is!
1. The Deputy Headmaster

Title – The Rewards We Reap 1/?

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  NO sex, slash or profanity!!!

Summary – Sequel to 'The Price We Pay.'  The continuing story of Deputy Headmaster Snape, retired Dumbledore, DADA Professor Potter and so many more!  Plus all the angst, drama and suspense I can cram in!

A/N – I never really planned a sequel for 'The Price We Pay,' but a fan urged me to write one and provided the starting point for it.  I have a vague outline of where this is going and I'm open to any suggestions you may have or urges you want to see.  I would recommend reading 'Price We Pay' first, but here's a simple crash course about what happens in the first story – Snape is captured by Voldemort, tortured, rescued by Dumbledore, goes through a long healing process and eventually discovers inner peace.  This story takes place a year and a half after Harry has left Hogwarts and defeated Voldemort and a few days after 'The Price We Pay' ends.  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy.

Dedicated to Ann Nolan, for jumpstarting my muse and getting this sequel started.

The Rewards We Reap

Chapter 1

          A tall, slender man with long black hair and immaculate robes waited calmly at the top of a stone staircase.  His sharp black eyes were fixated at the bottom of the stairs and his fingers idly traced a pattern in the marble railing.  While he appeared calm and collected, inside the man was fluttering with anxiety and doubt.  It was his first day as Deputy Headmaster after all.

          Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape suppressed another sigh and wondering what was taking Hagrid so long with the first years.  He did not remember having to wait this long at the head table for Minerva to bring in the new students.  Pulling out his pocket watch Snape was relieved to see that the hands were pointing at 'First Years entering castle.'  He put the watch away, straightened his robes and readied his most menacing glare.

          The sound of many footsteps echoed off the stones of Hogwarts as the group of first years appeared at the bottom of the stairs and made their way up.  Their eyes were wide and looked around themselves in a strange mixture of nervousness and awe.  Snape was amazed that he was ever that small and scared looking.  Did he ever look like a unicorn caught in a dragon's hungry stare?  Gazing down at the new students all of his careful words of intimidation and fear were swept out the window.  His glare softened and his sneer turned into a small smirk.

          A year of rest and healing had worked wonders on the once bitter and angry Professor. 

          He had once been a man filled with resentment, spite and hate, more concerned about his own agenda then the interests of others.  On some days it seemed he lived only to make the lives of others, especially a certain green-eyed, messy-haired Gryffindor, miserable.  Snape let his temper control his life and had no room in his heart for friendship, kindness or even love.   

          Then came his exposure as a spy and capture by Lord Voldemort.  He spent the last eight months of the second war against the Dark Lord imprisoned in the dungeons of Riddle Manor where torture and humiliation filled his days and nightmares consumed his nights.  A few days after Harry Potter had defeated him forever in a final duel, Voldemort had revealed to Albus Dumbledore where to retrieve the broken spy in one last show of morbid generosity.  Dumbledore had saved him from a dark, dirty cell and brought him back to Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey for healing.

          The following months had been the most difficult of his entire life.  While Snape's body had been healed fairly quickly, it had taken time and patience to heal his shattered mind and magic.  Fortunately Dumbledore, Pomfrey and the staff of Hogwarts had been right at his side throughout his recovery until he was well enough to leave with Albus to the recently retired Headmaster's beach cottage.  Snape had spent the last year living happily with Dumbledore while he regained his strength and mental abilities.  It had been a long recovery and Snape emerged from it a very changed wizard.  He had ended up embracing the light and welcomed it into his heart.

          But at some point in the last year Snape had felt like something was missing.  He was happy and safe and free from the shadow of Lord Voldemort and yet his life seemed strangely empty.  Some deep soul-searching later, Snape came to the conclusion that he missed Hogwarts.  He missed teaching.  He missed the coolness of the dungeons, the debates over Quidditch with Minerva, the ghosts, paintings and house elves.  He missed classes, staff meetings and feasts.  But most of all Snape missed his Slytherins.  He had no doubt Professor Sinistra had done an admirable job in his absence as Slytherin Head of House, but there was nothing better than being the mentor and protector for a house full of bright, eager children.  And while the biases against Slytherin House had lessened with the defeat of Voldemort, there would always be a rivalry between the House of the Snake and the House of the Lion.  Someone had to be there to make sure his Slytherins had a fighting chance in a school practically run by former Gryffindors.  Snape wanted to be there for them, his cunning, ambitious children, and see them triumphantly leave Hogwarts with heads held high.   

          Which brought him back here, to Hogwarts and the wilds of Scotland.  Minerva McGonagall, as Headmistress, had eagerly welcomed him back, returning to him the Potions position and his rightful place as Slytherin Head of House.  She had also offered him the position of Deputy Headmaster - something the rest of the staff had heartily agreed with and had hoped he would accept.

          So here he was, staring down at the new batch of first years.  Gone was the overwhelming hatred he felt for his students, although his dislike for Gryffindors would never fade, and Snape attempted to look welcoming and imposing at the same time.  After all, while his overall attitude toward life might have changed, Snape still had to maintain his reputation of being a strict and demanding instructor.  No sense in appearing soft in front of a new group of students; let them learn now that he was not someone to take lightly.

          The first years continued to nervously stare at him and Snape finally raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

          "Welcome to Hogwarts.  I am Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape.  The welcoming banquet will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into your Houses.  Your House will be your family while you are at Hogwarts and your actions can affect the standing of your House, for good or bad, in the form of points that will be totaled at the end of the school year.  The House with the most points wins the house cup, a great achievement.   

          "The four Houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor," Here Snape sneered a little, "and Slytherin, my own House." He finished proudly. "Each House has its strengths and weaknesses, but all have produced worthy witches and wizards." Snape paused and surveyed the first years with a critical eye.  Some shifted restlessly under his gaze, while others met his eyes bravely.  Snape smiled slightly to try and put them at ease and said, "I'm sure that all of you will be valuable additions to your House.  Do try to be good and not act like the bunch of troublemakers I know some of you are."

          A few of the first years smiled sheepishly and laughed softly.  Snape was quite pleased with himself; his attempts to make them feel more at home and lessen their nervousness were apparently working.  So far he was doing all right as Deputy Headmaster.  He then smoothed out his robes and said sternly,

          "Now stay here and don't cause any trouble.  It would be a shame for you to be expelled before you are even sorted.  I will go see if the rest of the school is ready for you."

          Snape turned and swept off toward the Great Hall, meeting the caretaker Argus Filch outside the closed doors of the hall.  Filch nodded at him in greeting.

          "All the brats are in and seated Professor.  Headmistress said to bring the new ones in for the Sorting."

          Nodding back, Snape replied,

          "Thank you Argus.  We'll be in shortly."

          Filch grunted and went back to the Great Hall, the ever-present Mrs. Norris at his heels.  Snape shook his head amusedly, some things – or people, apparently do not change.  He knew that Filch was secretly glad to have him back, even if the gruff caretaker did not show it.  Filch was just happy he had an ally in catching and punishing unruly students.  Returning to the first years, Snape was pleased to see them all still standing quietly on the steps.

          "Follow me."

          He pivoted with a swirl of his dark charcoal robes and marched off for the Great Hall.  There were a few anxious whispers behind him and Snape smiled to himself as he recalled how he felt right before his sorting.  Anxiety and doubt had been among the many emotions he had felt that night.  The actual memory of his first night at Hogwarts was a little slow in coming, but at least he could eventually remember it.  Madame Pomfrey had told him it might take years before he would have easy access to his earliest memories and the best thing to do would be to let them come naturally and at their own pace.  It was a lingering side effect of Voldemort's rape of his mind while looking for information on the Order of the Phoenix and one he would have to live with.  The mind is a dangerous and sensitive thing to mess with, even if you know what you are doing, and it was often better to let it heal on its own than to use magic to heal serious trauma.  Snape had lived with this slight deficiency in his mind for over a year now and was just thankful he had not ended up a vegetable in St. Mungo's like the Longbottoms.

          As they approached the Great Hall, Snape could hear the voices of the hundreds of students inside.  He grinned; the students had been informed he was returning as their Potions Professor in a brief letter sent out with their supply lists, but would likely not believe he had really come back to Hogwarts until they saw him with their own eyes.  He could not wait to see the shock on the students' faces when Professor Snape made his triumphant return.

          Pausing in front of the closed doors, Snape took a deep breath before pushing the oak doors open with a loud bang.

          The entire school fell silent and looked over in surprise.  There were many wide eyes and gasps and even a few dropped jaws.  Snape thought he heard the sound of someone fainting over at the Hufflepuff table.  With everyone's attention on him, Snape straightened up and led the first years down the rows of tables to the head of the hall. 

          Headmistress McGonagall smiled encouragingly at him as he fetched the stool and Sorting Hat, her eyes twinkling in a way that all Headmasters and Headmistresses must inherent when they are promoted to the post.  Snape felt a momentary pang of emptiness and an urge for Dumbledore's comforting presence.  The old wizard was no doubt happily puttering about his cottage.  The rest of the staff all gave him supportive looks or smiles, even the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, the one and only Harry Potter, gave him a quick thumbs up.  Snape sneered back, but as he had noticed a long time ago about his overall personality there was not any real malice behind it, it was just merely a reflex. 

          He set the Sorting Hat on the stool and moved back to watch the various reactions on the first years' faces as they listened to the hat's silly song.  Snape then noticed that the rest of the school was still staring at him in unabashed shock.  Really, one would think Merlin himself had just run through the hall stark naked by the way the students were gaping.  They _had_ been told he was returning for Circe's sake. 

          The song ended and Snape stepped forward, pulling out a scroll from his robes.  He unfurled it and said to the first years,

          "When I call your name, sit on the stool, put the hat on your head and it will sort you.  Allen, Michael!"

          The sorting proceeded without any problems; although Snape did a double take when he called up young girl by the name of Cassandra Malfoy.  Snape had never heard of this particular Malfoy and wondered if she was perhaps a distant cousin of Draco's.  When the girl was sorted into Slytherin, Snape knew he was going to have to write Draco asking him where the girl had come from and what was she doing at Hogwarts.  Of course where the name Malfoy was concerned, there was likely to be an intriguing secret or clandestine affair or some other nefarious family plot behind the girl's existence.  Putting aside the mystery for now, he continued with the sorting, calling names until the last child sat down happily at the Ravenclaw table.

          Snape rolled up the scroll and moved the stool and Sorting Hat off to the side before taking his usual seat to the right of the Headmistress's chair.  Although he realized with some sadness that now he would not be offered candy at all times of the day or be greeted by a pair of twinkling blue eyes and wondered what Dumbledore was doing with his free time.  He would also write Dumbledore and ask him what he was going to do now that he had his cottage to himself. 

          A storm of whispers started and was quickly silenced when McGonagall rose to her feet, clearing her throat.

          "As you can see we have a familiar face back among us.  It is my great pleasure to welcome back to Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape, your new Deputy Headmaster, Potions instructor and Head of Slytherin House."

          The Headmistress did not have the chance to say anything more as a deafening cheer came from the Slytherin table.  All of Slytherin was standing, clapping and cheering madly at the return of their beloved Head of House.  The rest of the school soon followed, albeit a bit more warily.  The third to seventh years vividly remembered the nasty Professor Snape and did not know what to truly expect from him. 

          Details of Snape's role as a spy and his imprisonment by Voldemort came to light a few weeks after the end of the war and everyone was aware of the sacrifices and torments Snape had endured for their continued safety.  Many of the students had wanted to thank their Potions master personally for his efforts, but no one had been allowed to visit the broken wizard after he had been rescued.  The Slytherins especially had wanted to see their Head, as he had saved many of them from turning to Voldemort and being condemned to life in Azkaban Prison or a brutal death in battle by showing them how to think for themselves and escape the pressures of their families.  Then Snape had been secreted away to Dumbledore's cottage and only the staff at Hogwarts received any news about the healing Professor.  All the students knew was that Snape had undergone a life-altering experience and they all had wondered what this new Snape would be like.

          Snape sat stoically through the applause and if he was honest, felt more than a little overwhelmed at the joy and exuberance displayed by the students of Hogwarts.  He had been expecting some private congratulations from his Slytherins, but to see the entire school welcome him back so vigorously was totally unforeseen.  When the fervor died down McGonagall motioned for him to speak and he slowly rose from his chair and said,

          "Thank you.  I never thought I would _want_ to return here and teach you dunderheads, nevertheless here I am.  I can't say that I missed _all_ of you, but I'm … glad to be back here at Hogwarts.  That is all."

          There was another round of applause, just as loud as before and when McGonagall waved her hand to begin the feast, the students reluctantly quieted down and began to eat.  Snape could hear the excited whispers and gossip from his seat at the head table, but ignored them.  A nudge from his right made him turn and meet the amused smile of Remus Lupin, the new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor.

          "What a welcome huh Severus?  Be prepared for the children tomorrow.  Some have been dying to know what has happened to you in the last year."

          Snape acknowledged the werewolf's advice with a nod and turned back to his dinner.  He would deal with the curious students and their questions about his ordeal as they came up.  It would be a good test on his control over his emotions and it would give his pupils a chance to see the new and improved Professor Snape.

          As he sat picking through his potatoes, Snape smiled and knew that tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.

          TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated!  Please leave one telling me what you think of this!  Thanks!


	2. Reflections and First Impressions

Title – The Rewards We Reap 2/?

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Reflections and First Impressions

A/N – My deepest apologies for the very long delay. Here's a short bit to hopefully whet your appetites while I work diligently on the next parts. All reviews, corrections, questions and suggestions are welcome! Read and enjoy.

****

The Rewards We Reap

Chapter 2

There was something completely relaxing about reading the paper while drinking a nice cup of tea and reclining in a hammock.

Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself as he took another sip of tea and turned his attention to the front page of the Daily Prophet in his lap. An early morning breeze gently stirred the white hair that was not tucked under his wide straw hat and slightly pushed his hammock from side to side. There were birds beginning to sing in the trees above him and a scrumptious breakfast, courtesy of his family house else Miel, was set out on a table next to his secluded garden spot.

Life was good.

But it was not perfect.

Dumbledore sighed as his eyes flickered to the date at the top of the Daily Prophet. September 1st. The first day of classes at Hogwarts.

Today would mark the second year Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts to preside over the start of the new term. It was a part of his retirement he had yet to truly reconcile with.

Of course he also wondered how Severus was faring.

For what was probably the hundredth time in the last 24 hours Dumbledore asked himself if it was too soon for Snape to resume his previous life and job. Over a year had passed since he had rescued Snape from the dungeons of Lord Voldemort and while the younger wizard had made an unlikely recovery from near death, sometimes Dumbledore was concerned that it would only take a small encounter or event to send Snape spiraling back into the depths of depression. And as much as Snape liked to say the memories of his imprisonment did not bother him anymore, Dumbledore knew that he still suffered from horrendous nightmares and was often ashamed of the scars that had defied medi-magic and still marred his skin.

He would have liked to keep Snape here at his retirement cottage for a bit longer, but the Slytherin's stubbornness had reared its ugly head, much to Dumbledore's disappointment, and Snape had been quite determined to leave. After some consultation with Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, they had agreed that allowing Snape to resume a normal life was in the best interest of everyone and it was time for the Potions master to return to Hogwarts.

Now Dumbledore was alone.

Well, not _entirely_ alone.

He had the ever-loyal Fawkes the phoenix as his companion and his trusty house elf Miel to look after household matters. There was also a small village a short distance from the beach cottage and he and Severus would often journey there on day trips for supplies and to interact with the friendly villagers. He supposed he could travel there soon and get to really know and perhaps become a part of the local magical community. Not to mention there never seemed to be a shortage of owl post from his friends and colleagues around the world inviting him to luncheons, conferences, birthdays and other social functions. He was still quite famous throughout the wizarding world and there were still many people out there who wanted to meet and speak with Albus Dumbledore.

Sighing again, the retired wizard lifted the teacup to his lips and took another sip.

If his life was so busy and there were so many things for him to do, then why did he feel so empty inside?

- - - - - - - - - -

One thing that had not changed during his absence was the house elves' ability to brew a fine pot of tea. Prominent nose twitching, Snape hurried ever so slightly down the hall to the staff room where the glorious, aromatic, caffeine-rich beverage would be waiting for him. He opened the door and mumbled a good morning to an amused Professor Sprout before sweeping past her to the side-table holding the tea he needed to start his day.

Snape filled a cup with the rich black tea and inhaled deeply. _Perfect_. He turned around and automatically headed for his usual chair by the window, not paying any attention to his surroundings until a pair of unfamiliar and quite unwelcome legs came into view. Startled, Snape looked up and stared at the person who had dared to sit in _his_ chair.

A witch in red robes gazed back up at him, a cup of tea held in one hand while the other turned the pages of some kind of journal. She continued to gaze expectantly at him until Snape sighed impatiently and said,

"You are in my chair."

The witch raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Am I? Seeing as I have been sitting here every morning for the past year without any problem I was unaware someone else had a previous claim to this chair Professor -?"

"Snape and I have always sat in this particular chair. Now there are some over by Pomona if you would be so kind." Snape gestured over to a couple of empty chairs near Sprout.

Before the witch could respond someone cleared their throat and Snape turned to see Headmistress McGonagall standing there, her lips twitching in amusement as she deftly maneuvered herself between the two professors and deflecting any further arguments.

"There you are Severus. I see you have finally become acquainted with dear old Filius Flitwick's replacement. A pity I couldn't acquaint you with her earlier. Let me introduce Claudia Summerbee, our Charms Professor. Claudia this is Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin."

Snape studied the Charms Professor with renewed interest. As a matter of fact he did recall someone telling him that Summerbee had been selected to fill the Charms position last year and so far had done an admirable job. He knew he must have seen her at the beginning of term staff meeting, but did not acknowledge her as part of the staff until now.

Summerbee was also staring at him, her blue eyes alight in curiosity and recognition. She held out a hand and said,

"I don't believe we were introduced at the meeting a few days ago so it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard much about you from staff and students alike."

Snape politely shook her hand and replied wryly,

"I do hope the staff has said _a few_ good things about me in my absence."

Summerbee smiled and rose from the chair, collecting her things.

"Your reputation does proceed you Professor Snape. I look forward to working with you and perhaps seeing if what the rumors say are true."

"Oh? And what would those rumors be?" Snape asked, suddenly aware that he really did care about what the Charms witch had been told. The Snape of old would have sneered and fired off some sarcastic comment before sweeping angrily out of the room, ignoring her and any rumors completely. But the past year had given Snape a new outlook on life and teaching in general, so he waited somewhat anxiously for Summerbee to answer.

"Nothing quite so horrible I'm afraid. In fact everyone spoke very highly of you."

"Everyone must have been under the influence of some intoxicating beverage when you spoke with them then."

"Actually, I believe they were completely sober." Summerbee told him with a grin, "Not a drop of liquor that I could see. Ask Professor Potter the next time you see him, he was most forthcoming about your accomplishments and ah, quirks, if you will." She added before finally moving over to an armchair by the hearth.

Snape stood in surprise for a moment before slowly sitting down in the vacated chair. He definitely would have to corner Potter sometime this evening and ask him just what it was that he told Summerbee. It could not have been anything good. Could it?

He absently sipped at his cup of tea and only when Headmistress McGonagall waved her hand in front of his face did he jerk his head up and notice she was trying to speak to him.

"Still here Minerva? Don't you have some sort of Headmistressly duties to perform?"

McGonagall waved away his questions while she summoned a chair over and settled herself into it, twinkling eyes focusing on him in a way that reminded Snape of a certain lemon-drop obsessed former Headmaster.

"How are you doing this morning Severus? Any problems? Anything I should be aware of?"

'Leave it to Minerva to get right to the point,' Snape thought as he pondered her nosy questions.

"Besides finding someone else in _my_ chair everything is fine. You can tell Albus and Poppy that I'm looking forward to my classes and I promise to let them know right away if something should happen. I know they asked you to keep an eye on me."

McGonagall gave a restrained smile, not looking at all apologetic.

"I'll be sure to relay that to them then. Don't think too badly of us Severus, you know we have your best interests at heart, Albus especially."

Snape ducked his head and hid behind his hair, feeling suddenly embarrassed and still unused to the fact that there were people in the world who cared for him and would do anything in their power to help him. He was thankful when McGonagall began to outline his responsibilities as Deputy for the first week of term, taking his mind off the previous line of conversation.

"And don't forget Severus, it is your responsibility to organize this week's staff dinner. Feel free to consult with the house elves for ideas. Oh dear, would you look at the time, I must be heading down for breakfast with the students now. Good luck today Severus."

McGonagall stood and paused to adjust her hat. She peered down at him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before leaving. Snape was relieved she remembered he could not tolerate personal touches for very long and only then from a handful of people.

He remained seated long after the staff room emptied, finishing the rest of his tea and staring out the window. When it came time for his first class, second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs thank Merlin, Snape sighed and drew his robes tight around him, preparing himself mentally and physically.

It was time for Professor Snape to return to the classroom.

****

TBC

Chapter 3 - The 1st day continues and Snape has a little chat with Professor Potter

Note - I really dislike Original Female Characters. In fact I despise them. However when I was conceiving this fic's plot I realized a female interest for Severus was vital to the overall story. So Ms. Summerbee was created. If you check the HP Lexicon you'll find that Summerbees have some basis in Rowling's world. She is not a Mary Sue and given my immense dislike of OFCs I will do my best to give her background, substance and personality that is plausible and realistic to the universe. Some of you may ask "If you hate OFCs so much then why the heck are you writing one?" Because yes, I am a hypocrite and if Summerbee doesn't work out the way I want her I'll rewrite the plot accordingly. I thought I'd state my problem now and get opinions on the issue before I write more of her into the fic. Honest feedback on Ms. Summerbee (and this chapter) would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
